Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a printer using a roll paper and having a cutter to cut out the roll sheet.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printer configured to nip a roll paper, which is a printing medium, with a movable blade and a stationary blade and cut out the roll sheet therewith.